


but now the chord's not working

by transblurry



Series: reaper!tyler au [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transblurry/pseuds/transblurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I say goodbye?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	but now the chord's not working

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my ig @ transboyblurry :D

"Is this it?" 

 

"Yeah."

 

"Can I say goodbye?"

 

"I'm afraid you cant."

 

"Oh."

 

"Yeah."

 

There was a bright light. 

 

The brown haired boy smiled at him and reached out. 

 

The green haired boy bit his lip and hesitantly took his hand. 

 

"It's okay."

 

The green haired boy nodded. 

 

The heart monitor flat lined.


End file.
